The Wedding Squanchers
agent.]] The Wedding Squanchers is the tenth episode of Season 2 of ''Rick and Morty'' and the series' twenty-first episode overall. The episode aired on October 4, 2015 as the season two finale. Synopsis The whole family makes mistakes. Plot Rick, Morty, Beth, Summer and Jerry are eating breakfast, with Beth once more telling Jerry to get a job, when there is a knock on the door. A "Courier Flap" arrives, an organism servicing as an intergalactic mail service, with Birdperson's invitation to his wedding to Tammy on Planet Squanch. Rick immediately declines, saying that weddings always make people miserable (or, in his words, "funerals with cake"). While Beth tries to convince Rick to attend his friends special event, Jerry manages to be accidentally transported via the courier to the planet, forcing a reluctant Rick to bring the rest of the family to the wedding. The family arrives with Squanchy greeting them, and the Smith Family (minus Rick) mingle with the numerous guest; Jerry unsuccessfully tries to joke with Tammy's parents, Beth tries to inquire about Rick with Birdperson, who discloses vague and dark parts of his and Rick's past, and Morty protests to Rick about opening up more and enjoying the wedding. Birdperson and Tammy are wed, and Rick reluctantly follows Morty's advice to open up by giving an ad-libbed wedding toast about love and his happiness the newly married couple. Unfortunately, the happiness ends when the bride reveals herself to actually be a deep undercover Galactic Federation agent, and that the building is surrounded by officers. As the reception erupts into chaos, Birdperson is killed, and as Rick, was about to use his portal gun, Tammy orders Him to give up the gun. He does, and wires it to kill several Galactic Federation officers, and making Tammy temporarily deaf. Squanchy provides a diversion for the family to escape by drinking a potion and turning into a huge cat-warrior, fighting off Galactic Federation goons. Following the chaos at the wedding, an angered Rick reveals that he is vehemently against the Federation, enough to join forces with the late Bird Person and other likeminded rebels. Despite Beth's suggestion to return home, Rick points out that option is no longer possible, as Earth will be the first place for the Federation to look for him. He even goes as far as to say that if any of them were to go home themselves, they could be interrogated despite not knowing where Rick might escape to. Instead, he suggests finding a new world to live in. Upon asking his computer, he finds out that there are 765 planets similar to Earth in the Milky Way with only 3 existing outside federal jurisdiction. They find a very similar Earth-like planet, but is incredibly small. They then find a much larger planet where everything from the plants to even the animal life is "on a cob". However, Rick panics from this discovery and quickly takes everyone back out. The last Federation-free planet seems almost perfect (and "cob-free"), until they discover a sun that screams endlessly throughout the planet's 42-hour day. With only this and the small Earth as their only options, they decide to return to the small Earth. While hiding on the small Earth, the Smiths learn from a news broadcast that the Federation have occupied Earth in an attempt to find them, and ultimately Rick. As Rick explores a cave leading under the house, he overhears the rest of his family arguing about what to do with their predicament. Jerry suggest turning Rick in, with the main reason of him caring about no one but himself. Everyone else, especially Beth, are willing to put up with Rick's antics so they do not have to lose him. Guilty about the trouble he has put his family through, Rick decides to turn himself in. Saying goodbye to Morty under the guise of an ice cream run, he flies to a nearby cantina to await his own arrest. En route to the cantina, Rick poses as Jerry to tip of the Galactic Federation on where Rick can be found while asking for his family to be spared where it turns out that the Smiths are not wanted by the Galactic Federation. The Smiths are escorted back to Earth, now a Galactic Federation protectorate. Jerry is happy when a robotic agent tells him to report to the employment office to be "assigned a function" in order to pay off a debt of 7,000 credits for antidepressant pills, although Morty and the rest of the family seem ill at ease. Rick is booked and incarcerated in a maximum-security Federation prison, seemingly without bail or parole. A fellow prisoner asks him what he did. "Everything," Rick glumly replies. In a post-credits scene, Mr. Poopybutthole is seen in his apartment watching the show, breaking the 4th wall. He turns off the set, limps over to a table, and, while chipperly addressing the viewers, swallows an inordinate amount of painkillers, noting they are to treat the lingering pain from when Beth shot him in Total Rickall. He then pesters a pizza delivery guy at the door about the show and what his favorite part was, but the delivery man has no idea what he is talking about. Mr. Poopybutthole then tells the viewers to tune in to Season Three to see what how the "mess" Rick is in unravels. Characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Summer Smith * Squanchy * Birdperson * Tammy * Pat Gueterman * Donna Gueterman * Mr. Poopybutthole * Mr. Goldenfold (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs * Alien Jazz Rap Trivia * The title "The Wedding Squanchers" is likely a reference to the 2005 comedy "The Wedding Crashers" * When Squanchy drinks the green liquid from a piece of his tooth he turns into a giant monster, this is very similar to what Pop Fizz does in Skylanders. * The song featured at the end is "Hurt" by "Nine Inch Nails" * Tammy's parents, Pat and Donna Gueterman, are voiced by James Callis and Tricia Helfer, who appeared as Baltar and Number Six in the 2004 reboot of "Battlestar: Galactica". * The 2 photography cyborgs were voiced by Arin Hanson, also known as "Egoraptor". * Mr. Poopybutthole's line "Tune in to Rick and Morty season 3 in, like, a year and a half... or longer to see how we unravel this mess." from the end of the episode references the unusually long time between seasons of shows on Adult Swim. ** Fortunately for fans, season 3 is now tentatively scheduled to begin late in 2016, much sooner than Mr. Poopybutthole's guess. * Morty makes a reference to Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind when he says, "Don't you need my brain waves for camouflage or something?" * When Rick says "Get in the goddamn ship", the word "God" is bleeped out. *The scene where Rick turns himself in is likely a reference to the AMC series Breaking Bad in which the protagonist leaves a tip after calling the police during the episode titled "Granite State". * Near the end of the episode, Rick looks at a photo of himself, Birdperson and Squanchy. The photo's background shows him in a bar in front of a female alien stripper. This is a minor reference to the novel The Female Man. Errors * In one scene with Birdperson, an alien in the background has a drink. As Birdperson walks to the right, the drink goes through Birdperson. Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Gallery The Wedding Squanchers Promo Screenshot_2016-04-18-23-12-50.png Screenshot_2016-07-22-00-03-42.png Screenshot_2016-07-22-00-04-16.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes